To Do List
by writeallnight
Summary: When Kensi told the guys she couldn't go out because she had some "stuff to do", she clearly meant Deeks, right?


A/N: This is slightly outside of my wheelhouse. I blame the Densi community on Tumblr. A little Forasteira post-ep for you.

* * *

She'd missed him all day. Harley had done a great job as her backup, but it wasn't the same as having her partner there, the one who knew all her moves.

She was sore and tired and she'd been thinking about having his arms around her for hours and now they were finally home and he was treating her like she was made of porcelain. And while she enjoyed being coddled, that was not what she had given up an evening of drinks with their friends for.

"Are you sure we don't need to take you to a hospital or something?" Deeks asked as Kensi sank into the couch.

"Yeah." She leaned back against the pillows. "Sam helped me wrap my ribs. They're just bruised."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come here and sit with me." She ran her hand seductively over the couch cushion next to her, which he completely ignored.

"I'm going to go get you some ice."

She shook her head at his retreating back. "Babe, I'm really fine!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there today." He yelled his words from the kitchen. She could hear him rummaging through the freezer.

"Deeks…"

"I know we said we wouldn't apologize anymore for things outside of our control but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about not being there to back you up." He reappeared, ice in hand.

"I could think of a way for you to make it up to me." She said it seductively as he joined her on the couch, but he wasn't listening.

"The woman nearly strangled you Kens."

"But she didn't. Because I'm a badass." She grinned at him, and squeezed his knee.

"Damn right you are."

She opened her mouth to say something incredibly sexy but he opened his first. "What does my mom see in him? It's clearly not his hair or his wit."

Apparently they were going to talk about Guy now. If that wasn't a mood killer she didn't know what was. "She's in love. Love can be a little blind," she said pointedly.

Maybe she should just kiss him. That usually got things going pretty quickly. But one look at his face told her needed to talk this out so she just sighed inwardly and let him go on.

"This isn't blind this is…I don't even know what. Something worse than blind. He's got her working out and eating healthy and meditating."

"Are you sure you don't like Guy? Or is that you don't like the idea of your mom dating anyone?"

"Ha!" Deeks bristled. "I don't like the fact that he's a weirdo. Doesn't he seem sketchy to you?"

"He _seems_ to love your mom a lot." Kensi waited expectantly.

"Maybe…maybe I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of her dating again."

"Maybe?"

"Well it's not like she did a great job the first time around. She's got bad taste in men and honestly, I can't deal with her finding someone like…Brandel again. She deserves better than that. And so do I."

"Does Guy remind you of your dad?" She asked the question tentatively, watching his face for signs that she had pushed too far.

Deeks let a sigh. "No. He doesn't. He's about as far to the other side of things that you can get."

"So what's your hang-up babe?"

"I don't know. Do I have to like him? Can't I just think he's weird?"

"Definitely. He is weird. But I think you need to let your mom have her moment. As long as there are no red flags…you need to let her do this one on her own."

Deeks quirked a smile. "A badass and wise. How did I get so lucky?"

"The world may never know."

Kensi's phone buzzed and she laughed when she saw the picture that lit up the screen. "What's up?" Deeks asked.

She showed him a selfie of Nell, Eric, Sam, and Callen at the team's favorite bar. _Missed you tonight. Hope you're feeling better!_

"They went out without you?" Deeks frowned.

"No they guys offered but I told them I had some things to do."

"Oh. What kind of things?"

"Well, really there was just one thing on my list," she said slowly, liking the direction this was finally going.

"We could've stopped on the way home."

"I didn't think we needed to."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're being kind of cryptic here Kens. What did you need to do?"

She leaned over so she could whisper directly into his ear, squeezing his thigh as she did so. "You."

His eyes went wide and she finally had his full attention. "That's uh," he swallowed, "that's a pretty short list."

She smiled coyly and stood, walking slowly toward their bedroom. "If you think that's something you'd like to help me with, you know where to find me."

It turned out he was extremely helpful in checking that item off her list.


End file.
